Outer Rim
by madssiletti
Summary: (This story takes place between Rookies and ARC Troopers and contains much profanity) While escorting a gang of mercenaries, Echo and Fives' ship hyper drive malfunctions and they have to land in Mos' Eisley... But all is not well in the desert city, very no one is to be seen... Can the clones keep the mercs under control and discover what happened to the city?
1. Chapter 1

**T**he the red-lit gunship carrier bay dim light gave it a kind of dark mood, not that that was a bad thing. It kind of matched the situation at hand. CT-0408, "Echo", smiled grimly under his helmets night-black visor. It had been CT-5555, "Fives'", and his first mission in Beta Squad of the famed Torrent company... It hadn't ended well... What was left of the small squad stood solemnly in the gunship.

"Hey, cheer up fella's," came the jolly voice of their pilot, Hawk.

"Yeah!" backed Goji, the co-pilot, "Coulda been a _helluva _lot worse!"

"Please don't jinx us!" the superstitious Private Red-Dot whined.

"Damn!" Came the gruff voice of Cprl. Ct-7777, "Lucky", "Will you ever stop believing in that crap?!"

"Nope!"

Echo looked at Fives, "Jesus, they're worse than we were!" he muttered sarcastically over the private comm channel.

"Nah, nuttin can top droidbait and cutup!"

Echo laughed sadly, remembering his fallen squad members of Rishi.

"SHUT UP!" Barked the commanding voice of sergeant Hex, "I'm getting a call from Command!"

The arguing quickly stopped and the battle-worn troops started to get their favorite weapons ready, command never brought good news...

"K, we gotta rescue a few senators on Reteran 7!" The sergeant spoke up after a few minutes, "any objections? Good! Let's lock and load!"

Echo went grab a default DC-15 and accidentally bumped into the team scout... What was his name? He'd never heard it...

"Sorry."

The scout only grunted.

"_Whoa. We got a badass over here.."  
_he muttered to Fives sarcastically.

"Yeah..."

**Over Reteran 7**

"Holy shit! It looks like hell down there!" Echo heard Fives yell, and truly... it was hell on that Moon... Thousands of clones and droids where shooting and dying. How many tanks where down there? The "Centerpiece" of the explosive battleground was an up turned AT-TE, right on it's cockpit.

"Christ! That's a lotta bounty hunters!"

A stray rocket exploded near the gunship and there was a loud scream, someone had fallen out!

"Mendoza, get yo' ass over here!" the sergeant call over the heavy-shotgunner, "I need a strong-ass blaster-cable connected to that upturned AT-TE!"

"Yesir" the cable connected to the ladder and the shot gunner pulled, and the towable stayed.

"Double time! Get down there! Go go go!"

First William, the heavy weapons and demolitions expert, then Red-Dot, the Sniper, then second in command Hex, and so-on-and-so forth. Like bees buzzing out of a hive, the flew out of the gunship, and some unlucky few flew to their death. Fices went down and Echo went to follow when there was a loud _**"bam!"**_tThe gunship shook violently, "HOLD ON!" Yelled Hex. Echo didn't even need to been told as grabbed onto the side.

"Hawk, what the hell's goin' on in there!"

"WELL, FOR ONE, WE'RE CRASHING!" The pilot screamed, "Shit, my controls are screwed!"

"So are mi-" Goji paused, as if shocked, "We're about to hit the Walker!"

Fives blaster shook as the cable loosed, "Crap." he muttered before he fell, he felt the wind hitting his neck until something abruptly stoppedhis fall, he'd fallen into the AT-TE troop compartment bay. He he heard a crack and the glass beneath him shattered, he felt as if he hit all obstacles possible as his fall persistently stopped and started again. By the time the fall came to a complete stop, he was bloodied and bruised, and his armor was dented in many areas. He lay on the wall breathing heavily when the walker shook... and started to fall. Did it ever end, he thought before his head connected to the ground.

(Please comment with constructive critism. Don't worry, the xeno's will turn up soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Fives blinked awake, fighting back the dark. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, he saw his helmet sitting next to him, this was definitely a make-shift camp.

"Hey! Finally awake I see, and just in time too, your team nearly left ya!" Came the jolly voice of the medic, meds.

"Huh?" He muttered.

"Yeah, direct orders from Cap'n Rex!" Meds informed, "Ehm"

"Enough of the dramatics..."

"Fine! Your squad's escortin' a batch of mercs to the luxurious planet of Mustafar!"

"Yay." The grizzled troop grunted sarcastically.

"Well I'd get in gear! They're leaving right now!"

"_Shit!" _he grabbed his helm and ran for the cruiser.

(On cruiser #0102 (the cruiser's like the one from the episode Jedi Crash))

Echo leaned from foot to foot anxiously, he hated guarding. He looked over his prisoners, Cad Bane, known for taking the whole senate building hostage, Laura Cafta, a Mandolorian Bounty Hunter, known for her cold-blooded tactics, a bearded man known as Red-neck, know for his expertise in explosives and demolition, and finally, Bossk, known for shear brute force. Echo was stuck in a room, alone with 4 of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy. Was there a reason not to be nervous?! A noise distracted him from his pondering as he heard Laura take something from her utility belt. He gulped and walked over each plastic footstep making a disturbing click as it hit the metal floor.

"S'cuse me Ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to hand me that belt and what ever you took from it." He asked politely.

"Why don't you take them from me?" She asked rather flirtatiously.

He rolled his eyes behind his visor, "Sorry Ma'am, but that's against protocol."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is it?"

"Listen-" the blue and white armored was cut of by the sound of a pistol behind him, he quickly raised his rifle and turned, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lucky.

"Do as the Shiny says..."

"I'd rather not," she gave him a sweet, innocent look before pulling a knife. The rest was kind of hazy for Echo aside from a laser-shot and a scream, next thing that happened, the Bounty Hunteress was on the floor hold her burnt hand and the corporal stood holding a smoking DC-17 pistol. He raised his arm to comm for a medic when Bane stepped forward.

"I can tend to the wounds sir." He said in a smooth voice. Lucky looked like he was about to argue, but nodded and, as he passed Echo, whispered, "Keep an eye on them..."

"Yesir."


End file.
